Camp Fanfiction
by SonofApollo42
Summary: This is a story about Adventures of the children of our fanfiction made profile gods. *On Hiatus*
1. Greek Quarter Information

**Random stuff about Camp Fanfiction!**

**Notes: During weekdays, the kids in the Egyptian, Norse, Roman, and Greek are forbidden to see each other. The Roman and Greek kids can always see each other. All of them are only aloud to meet on Weekends. Inside each cabin is their parent's symbol, and a table in the entry room.**

**Greek Quarter Cabins:**

**Steven:** god of stars, intelligence, and history. Symbol is a book with a shimmering star on it, and his sacred animal is a wolf. Cabin is in the form of an astronomy dome, and it's golden. It has two wolf statues flanking either side of the doorway in, and on the inside, there are so many telescopes and books all over the place.

Inhabitants:

Andrea Jones: 15 (SonofApollo42)

Jake Foster: 16 (SonofApollo42) Head counselor

Tommy Nook: 11 (Chinese Girl 50)

**Tachytita(Ta): **goddess of movement and speed. Symbol is a lightning bolt, and her sacred animal is a cheetah. Her cabin has a race track in the backyard and huge rooms just in case the children want to move around like crazy.

Inhabitants:

George Ashton: 16 (Kronossucks0909) Head counselor

**Marinya: **goddess of liquids and minds. Her symbol is a twisting wave, and her sacred animal is a chameleon. Her cabin changes to for each viewer, but it always stays the same color, which is blue and silver.

Inhabitants:

Cassandra "Cassie" Seymour: 13 (Captain Cynthia) Head Counselor.

**Lia Marie: **goddess of the moon, meteors, moonlight, and craters. Her symbol is a moon with craters on it with a meteor hurtling towards it, and her sacred animals are wolves and cats. It is silver and black and whenever a person walks into a room the music changes to match their mood. Whenever the cabin gets a new camper the cabin gets a new room which always changes to match the persons personality. When they walk in the room, there is books scattered all around.

Inhabitants:

Jace Chanon: 16 (LiaMarie daughter of Hecate) Head Counselor

**Charisse: **goddess of waves, will, and determination. Her symbol is a Purple Rose, and her sacred animals are dolphins and dogs. Her cabin is made of Oak Wood. There are purple rose bushes around the cabin and two big oak trees on each side like an arch. The cabin is divided into 5 parts- bedroom, kitchen, library, and an art and music room. The last one is a balcony where you can see the whole camp and also serves as a room where Charisse's kids write stories and use their own imagination. They have a lake of sea water near their cabin for they're near the sea. On the lake, Charisse's kids have fun swimming on the lake, instead of going out to sea. There are also three kind and VERY smart dogs guarding it. One of them is a black Labrador dog named Brownie. The other one is white in color while the last one is black.

Inhabitants:

Charissa Will Hanson: 14 (PurpleRose328) Head Counselor. Is special.

Charil Anne Zayle: 14 (PurpleRose328)

**Pollaplas: **goddess of clones. Her sacred animal is a praying mantis. Her cabin a small looking house on the outside, but inside, it is huge. It has an indoor swimming pool, an archery range, and a sword fighting arena.

Inhabitants:

Peter Poll: 15 (SonofApolloX) Head Counselor

**Janie: **goddess of literature, happiness, joy, and animals. Her symbol is a happy face, and her sacred animal is a scorpion. Her cabin is really alike the Athena Cabin, except it's brighter in color, with books all over the place and a backyard full of animals, and just being near it makes you happy!

Inhabitants:

Destiny White: 14 (Animal Charmer 11) Head Counselor

**Abrainna: **goddess of roads. Her symbol is a staff with horses on it, and her sacred animal is a horse. Her cabin is much like the Hermes cabin, but it inside changes countries, like one day it's Russia, the next China. Will host all of the unclaimed children.

Inhabitants:

Sahara Tast: 16 (Momoloveslife6th-7th) Head Counselor

**Other Things in the Greek Quarter:**

**The Arena:** Where the campers train and have chariot races.

**Charisse's Lake: **Reserved for Charrisse's kids and their friends.

**The Library: **It's a library filled with information about their parent's lives.

**The Dining Pavilion: **Where campers have Lunch, dinner, and breakfast!

**The Armory and Weaponry: **Where campers get spare weapons and spare armor.

**The Stables: **Where the campers store horses, and Pegasi.

**The Pet House: **Where the campers can keep their pets.

**The Watchtower:** Where 2 appointed watchman watch the camp to make sure no Egyptian or Norse kids get in.

**The Leader House: **Where the Camp Supervisor, Morpheus, stays. Also, where normal demigods stay until they can got to Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood.

**Camp Wars:**

**Egyptian Campers vs. Roman Campers**

**Norse Campers vs. Greek Campers**

**Norse campers vs. Roman Campers**

**A.N.- That's it! Some campers in between are friends, though. Next chapter will be the Egyptian Quarter, and then the Norse quarter. The Roman Quarter is exactly like this one but the gods here are in Roman forms.**


	2. Egyptian Quarter Information

**Egyptian Quarter Information!**

**Cabins:**

**Martin: **Egyptian god of life and emotions. His symbol is a tree, and his sacred animal is a deer. His cabin has a lot of plants around it, so it's like a jungle, and it has a personal zoo in the back. It also has rooms for all the different emotions and the campers get to choose which room they want to sleep in.

Inhabitants:

Izzy Gonzalez: 16 (SonofApollo42) Head counselor

Pierre Amor: 15 (SonofApollo42)

**Hollie Mae: **goddess of truth, peace, and freewill. Her symbol is a staff of twisted oak, and her sacred animal is a lamb. Her Cabin looks like a small picture house cabin, with swings and a duck pond. It looks small on the outside but is very big on the outside. You can only get in if:

a) A child of Hollie Mae lets you in,

b) you're accompanied by a child of Hollie Mae

c) if you smash a window (A child of Set has done this before)

Inhabitants:

Millie Parker: 14 (TeenageDream123) Counselor

Nicholas Parker: 14 (TeenageDream123) Counselor

**Sabina: **goddess of nature and the environment. Her symbol is a soccer ball and a black leather book with descriptions of animals in it. Her sacred animal is a leopard cat. Her cabin is green on the outside, with trees and flowers growing all around. Also, it has books everywhere and its like a rainforest, the artic, the taiga, the tundra, and any biome you can think of inside and outside, so its like a mix of biomes. On the inside the beds are made out of soft velvet leaves and the pillows too, and there are vines growing everywhere inside, and the walls are made of oak wood. It is very beautiful, and everything inside and outside is related to the environment.

Inhabitants:

Satet Li: 11 (Chinese Girl 50) Head counselor

**Epistimi:** goddess of creation and science. His symbol is the atom symbol and his sacred animal is dolphins, which are known for their intelligence. Her cabin looks like a mix between a library and a science lab. It has a symbol of an atom and two dolphin statues on the roof, Inside, it has shelves with books all over the place, and there are a lot of scientist where they can conduct experiments and such.

Inhabitants:

Theodore 'Theo' Williams: 14 (cg12345) Head counselor

**Visolela: **goddess of light and dark. Her symbol is the sun and the moon merging together, and her sacred animal is a snow leopard. Her cabin looks like a Japanese house and it has a snow leopard statue on the top. Inside is all dark but it has shooting stars on the ceiling and constellations on the floor. When it's nighttime the cabin lights up.

Inhabitants:

Xavier Badges: 14 (Movies798) head counselor

**Other Things:**

**The Pyramid: **where the campers train.

**The Great Library: **where the kids find info on mythologies, and anything else. Dedicated to Eptisimi

**The Pet Home: **Where pets are kept. Dedicated to Martin.

**The Lake of Sabina: **Where campers go swimming, with a big statue of Sabina in the middle.

**The Courthouse: **Where the counselors judge someone who did something wrong. It was blessed by Hollie Mae so everyone had to tell the truth. Dedicated to Hollie Mae

**Great House:** Where the supervisor, Serqet, stays. Also where normal demigods stay until they go to Camp Pharoah.

**The Watchtower:** Where 3 appointed people watch for children from other camps on weekdays.

**Dining Pavilion:** where campers have breakfast, lunch, and dinner.


	3. Roman and Norse Quarter Information

**Norse and Roman Camp Information!**

**Norse Stuff:**

**Ferana: **goddess of Art, Broadway, and memories. Her symbol is a painting of Van Gogh's Starry Night, and her sacred animal is a polar bear. Her cabin is beige, with paint all over it, for her kids paint on it. Also, a lake of memories, where campers can go to drink the water and retrieve lost memories.

Inhabitants:

Ingrid Janson: 11 (Chinese Girl 50) Head counselor

**Edward: **god of urban terror, laptops, and humanities. His symbol is a laptop, and his sacred animal is a hammerhead shark. His cabin is a pure white cabin, with a lot of laptops all over the place, and also everything related to humanities. The kids play their laptops until 2 am, and then they fall asleep.

Inhabitants:

Gregory Fergrie: 12 (Chinese Girl 50) Head Counselor

**The Lake of Memory: **The lake behind the Ferana cabin that restores lost memories. Dedicated to Ferana.

**The Black Pond: **Where campers swim and go boating.

**The Docks: ** Where boats are stored.

**The Watchtower:** where 3 kids are appointed to watch for other camp kids on weekdays.

**The Guest House: **Where the Camp Supervisor, Nerthus, stays. Also, where normal Norse Demigods stay until they go to Camp Odin.

**The dining Pavilion:** Where campers eat.

**Spot reserved for PurpleRose328's Norse kids.**

**Roman Stuff:**

**Mongeese:** god of explosions and bombs. His symbol is a mushroom cloud, and his sacred animal is a cockroach. His cabin is made of bricks of C4, with the windows constantly blowing out, fire spurting out the chimney, etc. It is also full of bomb supplies (small tools, explosives, timers, remote-controls, etc.)

Inhabitants:

Ivy Dubinski: 16 (A guy you know. Maybe) Head counselor

Harry Dubinski: 16 (A guy you know. Maybe) Head counselor

**Charissa: **Roman form of Charisse. Exactly the same things as her Greek form.

Inhabitants:

Spot reserved for PurpleRose328's two Roman kids. 

**The Coliseum: **Where campers train, and have gladiator fights.

**The Library: **It's a library…

**The Garden's of Charissa: **The gardens of the camp. Dedicated to Charissa.

**Pegasus Stables: **Where the campers store Pegasi.

**Pet home: **where the campers store pets.

**Dining Pavilion: **where campers eat.

**Watchtower: **Where 3 kids are appointed to watch for other camps kids on weekdays.

**The Guest House: **Where Trivia, the roman form of Hecate stays, and where campers that are going to go to Camp Jupiter soon.


	4. A First Glimpse of Camp

**Satet's POV**

"C'mon Eddie! We just have to make it over the border and into one of the camps!" I yelled. I am Satet Li, by the way.

"But, Satet! How do we know if we're Greek, Egyptian, Roman, or Norse?" Eddie said.

"We'll know which one to go into once we get in between the camps! We have to get away from the serpopard!" I screamed. Once there was no reply, I turned around. Eddie was on the ground trying to get a serpopard off of him, it's cat head's mouth foaming.

"Eddie!" I yelled, and started to run towards him. "Get off of him, you _(Fanfiction has blocked these words out. They are offensive to cats, snakes, a serpopard's face, and the serpopard's mother. Thank you, and good day!)_" I said, angrily.

Being the predator that it is, the serpopard turned towards the louder, moving target. In other words, that was me. It got off of Eddie and started to sprint towards me. I got my silver bow and arrows out, and got ready to shoot. Too late. It was already pouncing on top of me. It brought its head down, and bit my side.

"Satet!" Eddie shouted, but my vision was getting fuzzy, and I was starting to black out. The serpopard brought it's mouth down to bight my neck, a sword sprouted from it's open mouth. It went straight through the serpopard, and imbedded itself in a nearby tree. I didn't have time to look at whose it was, because I was already blacking out.

**Tommy's POV**

"Shut up Andrea!" I yelled. I am Tommy Nook, son of Steven, Greek god of the stars, intelligence, and history. I have a half-sister named Andrea Jones and a half-brother named Jake Foster. All of us have dark blue eyes, but Jake and Andrea both have long, blonde hair, while I have black hair hat I buzz cut.

"Seriously, Andrea. We don't care about what Sparta did to win the Peloponnesian war. Shut up!" Jake yelled.

"Humph. I guess you two aren't true children of Steven, 'cause you don't care about history!" Andrea yelled, and then she and Jake started to argue. They do that a lot. I looked outside of our cabin and said,

"Hey guys. I'm going outside." Jake and Andrea just kept arguing, and they didn't pay me any heed. I walked outside, and started to stare at the stars, when I heard screaming. I ran out of the high, bronze gates of the Greek Quarter and saw Destiny and Charissa running out too. We got out of the border of the entire camp and saw a girl with a serpopard on top of her, and a boy laying in the grass. The serpopard was bringing it's head down to bite her, so I did the only thing I could do. I threw my sword into it's open mouth. The serpopard disintegrated, but the girl passed out. I ran to her, and picked her up, bridal style. She was seriously pretty. She had black hair, with brown and neon green streaks. I was going to keep staring at her, until Charissa yelled,

"C'mon! We have to get her to the healer!" So we ran all the way to the Martin cabin, and woke up Izzy Gonzalez.

"We have a problem, Izzy." Destiny said, "This girl is hurt real bad."

"Oh my gosh. Let's go. Come to the back. I'll heal her there, and then we'll take her to the camp council too see which quarter she should stay in." Izzy said, and we ran around back. We saw a shed in the back, and then Izzy brought the girl in there and shut the door. An hour or so later, the girl walked out, refreshed and ready to go to the council. Izzy went back to her cabin to change into her formal clothes, and we ran towards it.

"Hi. I'm Tommy Nook, son of Steven, Greek god of the stars, intelligence, and history. What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Satet Li. I don't know my parent yet. Where are we going?" Satet said.

"We're going to the camp council. You'll see what it is once we get there." I told her, and after that we walked in silence. When we finally walked in to the golden building, I saw Satet's jaw drop. It was a pretty amazing sight. It was in a circle, and each quarter had a section where there councilors sat. The Roman quarter's counselors were called praetors, and they all wore togas. There was the Emperor, whose name was Harry Dubinski, and he was the child of Mongeese, roman god of explosions and bombs. He sat on a red gilded chair, and he wore a red toga. In the Egyptian section, where the Pharoah usually sat, was empty. Next to it though, sat his second-in-command, which was Izzy. She wore blue Egyptian robes, with a silver tiara and a blue jewel. She is a daughter of Martin, Egyptian god of life and emotions. She sat in a silver chair next to the bigger golden chair. All the other Egyptian counselors, who were called lectors, wore Egyptian robes. Where the Norse section was, in the big chair, which was covered in brown furs, sat no one. Usually, the Norse Chief would sit there, but a few weeks ago, he was killed by a frost giant. All the Norse counselors wore Viking robes made out of their godly parents' sacred animal. In the Greek section, there was a golden throne, but it was vacant, and has been since they made this camp. All around it sat counselors in Greek robes.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Harry asked.

"Well, Harry, she's a demigod, and we need to find out a place for her, until she is claimed." Charissa said.

"Who wants to take responsibility for her? Who will help her?" Izzy asked.

Charissa and Destiny raised their hands.

"It is settled, then. They will got with Charissa and Destiny. Now let's figure out her parent." Harry said.

"Are you good at history? Do you love astronomy?" I asked. Satet shook her head.

"She's not part of the Steven and the Stevnin cabin." Jake said, since he was here.

"Do you like to blow things up?" Harry asked. Again, Satet shook her head.

"Humph. She's not in the Mongeese cabin." Harry said.

"What about Tachytita? Are you really fast?" George Ashton, son of Tachytita, goddess of movement and speed, asked.

"I'm okay, but I'm not like an Olympian runner or anything." Satet said nervously.

"We can really narrow this down, guys. Who have you lived with your entire life?" Izzy asked.

"Well, my dad." Satet said sadly. I could tell that something had happened to her a long time ago.

"Then, it could be Sarsia, Egyptian goddess of happiness and joy!" Joy King, only inhabitant of the Sarsia cabin, yelled.

"I doubt it, Joy." Henry Walter, son of Apotychia, god of failure and unluckiness, said. Then he mumbled, "Stupid Little Miss Sunshine."

"Well, she could be. Anyways, are you any good at sports, or are you very competitive?" Adam Betz, son of Jamyie, goddess of sports and competition, declared.

"I'm pretty good at sports, but again, I'm not Olympics good." Satet sighed.

"Maybe we're half-sisters!" Charissa yelled.

"Shut up, Charissa! It's obvious she's not. She doesn't have brown skin like us." Thea Bondoc from the Charisse cabin yelled.

"I bet her mother will claim her too. And the other kid." Harry said.

"Hey!" Eddie yelled. Suddenly, a green holographic tree appeared over Eddie's and Satet's heads.

"All hail Satet and Eddie, newest residents of the Egyptian Quarter, also known as Thebes II. They are the children of Sabina, goddess of Nature and the Environment. Joy, please take Charissa and Destiny, since they are Satet's guides, and of course Satet and Eddie, to the Egyptian Quarter." Izzy declared.

**A.N.- First chapter! What do you think? It was dedicated to Chinese Girl 50.**

**Now, I need you to answer a question for me. What is your OC's job?**

**Here is the list of jobs:**

**Egyptian:**

**Burial Priest: Buries the dead.**

**Healer: Heals people who need healing.**

**Pharoah's Guard: the Egyptian Army. You can be in either the 'Eye of Ra', which protects Thebes II, or you can be in 'Sekhmet Slayers' which attack the other camps.**

**Shopkeeper: Camp store worker.**

**Cabin Inspector: Inspect the cabins for dirtiness and other things.**

**Watcher: A person who watches for other camp people on weekdays.**

**Greek:**

**Librarian: Pretty obvious…**

**Doctor: Heal people.**

**Spartan Warriors: Greek army.**

**Shopkeeper: Camp store worker.**

**Cabin inspector: Insect cabins for dirtiness and other things.**

**Pet Home: Take care of the pets.**

**Watcher: A person who watches for other camp people on weekdays.**

**Roman:**

**Gladiator: Fight in the coliseum, (sometimes to the death)**

**Librarian: again, pretty obvious…**

**Executor: You kill murderers in the Gardens of Charissa, (Charissa doesn't approve of this, though.)**

**Soldier: Part of the Roman Army**

**Watcher: A person who watches for other people on weekdays.**

**Legion Doctor: Heal people.**

**Norse:**

**Sailor: Sail the black pond!**

**Black Warrior: The Norse army.**

**Shopkeeper: worker in the Camp store.**

**Cook: Cook food for the camp.**

**Healer: Heal people.**

**Watcher: Watch for other camp kids on weekdays.**


	5. Egyptian Tour and Romans vs Norse part1

**Charissa's POV**

When Joy led us into Thebes II, I was just amazed. The gilded walls were beautiful, and they had hieroglyphs drawn on them, and I had the feeling that if I tried to get through without permission, I might burn up. In the center of the city, there was a sparkling lake, with a statue of a beautiful woman in the middle. She was wearing a beautiful dress, and she was in full color. She had beautiful black hair, with a strange blue hair clip that water was coming out of. The water then pooled in her palms, and dropped into the lake.

"Who is that?" Satet asked. Joy smirked.

"That is your mother, of course. She is one of the patrons of this camp. She doesn't normally appear like that, though. Usually she looks like a young girl." She told us.

"Who are the other two?" Destiny asked.

"The other two what?" Joy asked, looking confused.

"Patrons of the Egyptian camp?" I said.

" Oh. The other two are Martin, god of emotions and life, he's Izzy's dad by the way, and Visolela, goddess of light and dark. We'll probably meet some of Visolela's kids before we finish this trip." Joy informed us.

"We have something similar in Athens II. They're called the Olympian Three. They are the only Olympians in this camp that have a cabin. The first one is Steven, god of stars, intelligence, and history, that's Tommy's dad, and then there are our parents, Charisse and Janie." I told Joy and Satet. We kept walking, and saw a lot of cool things. The barracks, which Satet and Eddie took interest in, The pyramids, the great library, which I made a mental note to visit next weekend, and a lot of other cool things. We finally got to the center of Thebes II. Where a huge building looked out over the lake.

"What's that?" Eddie asked.

"That is the palace, where Izzy and the pharoah do work , do meetings, and handle business." Joy said. Finally, I noticed that the flags that decorated the palace weren't seen around the rest of camp. The palace flags were yellow, with the eye of Horus in the middle. The rest of the flags were red, with a roman gladius on them.

"Joy, why are the palace flags yellow, and the rest of the flags red?" I asked.

Joy's face darkened. "Those are Roman flags. We're under their rule." she said scornfully.

"Did Harry capture Thebes II?" Destiny asked.

Joy blushed. "No! Harry wouldn't do that. Would he? Then again he hasn't taken it back. Anyways, we've been under their rule for 5, 6 years? It wasn't Harry who did it. He wasn't at camp yet. This emperor was a son of Pollaplas' roman form. So anyways, this whole valley is the size of Rhode island, on an island near the coast of Washington. The state, not the city. The mortals don't know about the island, they think nothing is there. There are a few, smaller surrounding islands, where each city has some smaller ones. I think we have two more, one is named Blackos, and it is like a ghost town, with barely any inhabitants. The other is Ranto, which is a great fishing village." Joy said.

"Cool." Eddie mumbled.

"Now, we have to get you two to pick which job you want to be in. I'm a watcher. Izzy is a healer. Now, I'm going to go show you guys the jobs." Joy told us. At the end of the long, boring trip, Eddie and Satet had made up their minds.

"Sekhmet slayers." Satet said.

"Eye of Ra." Eddie told us.

"Great. So, Eddie, go to the barracks and get fitted for armor, and Satet, I think they should show you Athens II." Joy told us, and then she walked away to her cabin. Eddie ran off to a buff guy standing outside the barracks and started to talk to him.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Satet exclaimed, and then she ran out of the gates and started to run towards the Greek ones. Satet didn't notice, but immediately the watchers turned their crossbows on her. Surprisingly, they stopped right as they were about to fire. I looked next to them and saw a young girl staring at them intently. When she saw Satet run into the gates, she smiled and disappeared.

"Did you see that…?" I asked Destiny, awestruck.

"Yep." Destiny said, popping the 'p'.

"Who was that?" I said slowly.

"My guess is Sabina. It's pretty obvious she's one of those kids in the prophecy." Destiny said.

"The one about the missing gods…?" I asked. "I wonder who the others are."

"Maybe you. I mean, they are supposed to be great at different things, and you are good when it comes to smart stuff." She told me. I blushed.

"I'm not that special, am I? And anyways, why would the prophecy happen now?" I said.

"There have been a lot of monster sightings. And we had better catch up to Satet, don't you think? She's going to get speared by the Spartan warriors." Destiny said, and then she ran to the gates. I followed, her still murmuring to the prophecy the camp got a year ago:

_The kids must find the gods that are gone_

_Before the Shadow rises to kill the faun_

_All shall be put to a great test_

_And save the gods from shadow and pests_

**Harry's POV**

Saving Rome III is pretty fun. Sorry. Getting ahead of myself there, aren't I? Oh well. So, the Norse campers were marching on Rome III, with their blue flags flying. I noticed most of my warriors were quaking in their boots. I, on the other hand, felt like laughing.

"Hey! Man up, guys! We're Romans, we live for this!" Ivy yelled.

"Great speech, sis." I told her. She just nodded her head. We were standing on the golden walls of Rome III, watching the Norse children coming for us.

I stared at a Norse flag and it blew up. I laughed out loud.

"Are you insane?" Zoey Carson from the Stevnin cabin asked me.

"Yeah. Kind of'." I murmured, happy that she noticed.

"To arms!" I yelled, and the campers cheered and started to run down to the gate. We ran out, and the battle started when my spare sword clanged against a Norse kids.

**A.N: More on the prophecy and the missing gods later. I really need the jobs of your people. Look at the previous chapter for the jobs… Review!**


	6. Roman vs Norse part2 and missing gods!

**Harry's POV  
><strong>I slashed and hacked my way through the enemy, dodging killer polar bears and the occasional bomb thrown by Ivy. Maybe I should explain the whole polar bear thing. Each city has a few animals they like to use. The Norse kids have polar bears and wolves, and everybody has horses. Greek has the Pegasi and hippocampus, which aren't very good for land battles. Romans have unicorns and elephants, particularly the one we most use, Dumbo, who was busy stomping on a polar bear. Egyptians have camels and griffins, which are used more than their camels.

Anyways, Ivy was riding around on her unicorn named Oreontis, nicknamed Oreo for it's white stomach and black every where else. She was chucking bombs everywhere, causing mass panic. Andre Cruz, son of Charissa and chief executor, was running around with his sword and knocking out a lot of Norse children, with his dog Howly then biting them a lot.

I ran towards Markus Wise, son of Charisse in her Norse form, and knocked him down, about to stab him in the gut. But before I could, Markus pointed to the side, and I saw his half-sister Sabina Lim, with her silver bow drawn, ready to fire at me. While I watched these strange turn of events unfold, I saw Ivy on Oreo suddenly appear, ready to throw her spare cavalry sword at Sabina. While I was staring, Markus pushed me away from him and got ready to throw his sword at Ivy. Here's how it went: I was pointing my sword at Markus, Markus was ready to throw his sword at Ivy, Ivy was going to throw a dagger at Sabina, and Sabina was bout to shoot me with a few arrows. One big happy family.

Right as Sabina was about to fire, a big, black dog tackled her. I blinked. It looked like the dog had appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly, a brown dog tackled Markus, and a golden dog tackled Ivy. Suddenly, I felt a heavy weight push me to the floor, and I looked around, and saw that a white dog with golden eyes had tackled me, and dogs were appearing and tackling all the warriors.

A woman appeared in the midst of all the dogs. She was a woman with long black hair and luminous green eyes, and she was wearing black robes and carrying a wand.

"Trivia." I growled. She was our "beloved" Roman supervisor.

"Hello, children." She said lazily. "We have a problem, and we need all of you silly counselors and leaders at the Meeting House, now." Ivy grabbed my hand a swung me onto Oreo, and we raced off to our cabin to get changed for the meeting.

**At the meeting….**

**Satet's POV**

After Serqet had informed us about the meeting, I raced off to my cabin, which was amazing. I got dressed in green robes, and raced out the door of my cabin towards the big meeting house in between the cities. As I was running, I tripped over something hard and shiny and went flying into the grass. Luckily, I controlled the grass to catch me, but it didn't really help. The grass wasn't very strong.

I got up and dusted myself off, and walked back to see what had tripped me. It was a key, sticking out of the dirt. I don't mean just any lame old key, this one was different. It was made from vines, with tiny purple flowers on it. I picked it up, and started to walk away, wondering what it was for.

When I got there, I saw Izzy in a deep conversation with Serqet.

"But, Serqet, my dad just can't be gone-" Izzy was saying, but Serqet raised a hand.

"I'm sorry, but it's true, all of these gods are-" I didn't hear any more. I ran to the Egyptian section and took a seat next to a son of Visolela, who was a fellow Sekhmet slayer.

"What is this about?" Someone in the Norse section yelled.

"The gods have been taken." Morpheus said simply.

"Then how are you here?" I yelled.

"Not us. Your parents. The gods that have cabins at this camp." Serqet said back. I was stunned. My mother… taken?

"How could that be?" Izzy asked.

"Some unknown evil. Not Terra/ Gaea, or the frost giants, not Apophis, not Saturn/Kronos. None of them. We have no idea what it is yet." Nerthus said, not wanting to say too much.

"What do me do?" a kid behind me yelled.

"Take on a quest. One to three kids from each cabin." Serqet said.

Izzy's half-brother Pierre stood up. "We shouldn't do anything. At least, I won't. They're gods. They can handle themselves. I'm not going without a pharoah! Who is with me?" He shouted, and a few kids murmured in agreement.

"Who do you think that would be, Pierre? You? You're still supposed to be in the Roman prison!" Ivy yelled.

"Maybe it should be! I think it should be! How else will the Egyptians unite to help?" He yelled back.

Izzy growled. "I'll get you, Pierre." she murmured before yelling, "I'm the second-in-command! Without a pharoah, I decide! Not you, Pierre! Egypt will help!" Izzy shouted, and Pierre and his friends stomped off.

We finished the meeting and decided who was going on the quest. The people I knew that were on the quest were Tommy and Jake, Joy, Izzy, Destiny, Charissa and her half-sisters Charil and Thea, Harry and Ivy, and a lot of other kids.

I was turning to leave, but Izzy called to me, "Satet! Please meet me at the palace! I need to talk to you." Without waiting for an answer she turned and walked out to a chariot pulled by to graceful palominos, for nobody in the whole city had cars, only chariots, carriages, and a lot of horses alone.

I wondered if I was in trouble. I heard she could be pretty scary when she wanted to. I got to the palace before her, and in her office, it was just beautiful. It was a golden room, with everything from painted hearts to painted sad faces on the ceiling. Above the desk in the corner, a beautiful painting of a tree was hanging. It looked like the tree that had claimed me, but this one was different. I looked closer, and saw that the tree's leaves had a painted sad face, happy, face, or heart on them. There was a golden scepter with a blue emerald hanging beneath it, and before I could reach out to touch it, Izzy stormed in the room.

She was talking very angrily about Pierre in ancient Egyptian, using very creative curse words and putting some curse about chicken headed children on him.

"Good. You're here." She said and sat in the desk in the corner.

"Do you have any more things you want to say about Pierre?" I asked.

She smiled. "Yes. I do." Izzy said and proceeded to say something about him in Ancient Egyptian, calling him a snake, and a traitor, and a weasel.

"Now what is the about?" I asked, with a smile on my face from all the things she said.

"Why were you acting so strange at the meeting today? What did you find?" Izzy demanded.

"Wh~ wha~ what are you talking about?" I asked nervously. She didn't know about the monkey I named Bobo that I found in my cabin, today, did she?

"you found something. I read your emotions. What did you find on the way to the meeting?" She asked, staring at my eyes, like she was reading my soul.

I relaxed. "This key?" I asked, and then I showed her the key I had found.

Izzy gasped. "while we're on the quest, make sure you keep that key by you at all times. Ii will save one of the gods. It looks like a key of nature, that could be my dad, or your mom. Now you can go."

I started to walk towards the door when she called, "Satet? Make sure to feed Bobo!" She yelled to me, and I ran off.

**No one's POV**

The man in the shadowy cloak watched all these events unfold. He was acting as if it were cable TV, when his servants returned.

They all kneeled. "Master, we are sorry. We couldn't stop them from going on the quest." The lead one, a tall, fit boy with brown hair and strange green eyes, said.

The Shadow Man laughed in a voice that sounded like sharp nails scraping against a chalkboard. The servants winced. The servant to the left of the lead servant was a short, beautiful girl with caramel hair and orange eyes. The boy to the right of the lead servant was a tall, buff boy with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Master, we failed you. Why are you laughing?" the blonde boy asked uncomfortably.

"You did no fail me. Now we can kill of these children before they find out about my master plan. You three shall be rewarded. Don't give any to the other servants not with you, though." The shadow man said, then flicked his hand and a sword, a bow, and a spear appeared. They were no ordinary weapons, though. They were all pure black. The girl grabbed the bow, while the brown haired boy grabbed the sword and the blonde haired boy grabbed a spear.

"Thank you, master. We won't fail you. We will kill them when they start the quest." the girl said.

**A.N.- Who are they? What is the plan? Read a future chapter to find out!**

**Review!**


	7. Laelaps and Pygmies

**Sahara's POV**

So, as Trivia, Morpheus, Serqet, and Nerthus were preparing to send us off, kids were running around, giving hugs to all their friends, and wishing the quest members good luck. I was really hoping I made it back alive.

"Hey, Morpheus?" I spoke up. "Who's the first god we're going to find?"

"Goddess." He corrected. "And it's your mother, Abrainna, goddess of roads."

"Oh. Cool." I murmured, and then a flash of bright light clouded my vision. When my vision cleared, we were in a dense evergreen forest, where there were no roads. It was horrible.

"So, where do you think we should look first? I mean, there's no way to find her." Harry said.

We all discussed it, and I was stuck with Harry, his sister Ivy, Xavier, son of Visolela, and Joy in my group.

We all started to wander off, and my group wandered for a long time until we heard a dog barking loudly.

"How about we run?" I asked, and we ran as fast as we could, but everywhere we went, the dog's barking seemed like it was right behind us.

Xavier cursed. "I know what it is, and why it's always behind us! It's Laelaps! Laelaps-" He started, but we saw a huge black dog running towards us, with a person in blue ninja clothes. We all climbed a huge tree and stared down as the person and the dog right under us.

The person swore. "Oh Styx, Laelaps! I thought you were supposed to catch anything!" I realized the person was feminine because of her girlish voice. She took off her hood and long, caramel hair tumbled out.

She took out a cell phone and dialed some number. She put it on speaker, and then said, "Hey! Have you trapped the others?"

A deep voice came out of the cell phone "We only got one. Some daughter of Martin. She almost took my head off with her spear."

Joy gasped. "Izzy!" She hissed a little too loudly, and the girl looked up. She took out a black bow and notched a hydra arrow.

"Come down here, or I'm knocking you out of the tree!" She shouted.

Xavier laughed. "As if, girly!"

The girl drew back the string and fired. It missed. She fired another hydra arrow, and it knocked Joy out of the tree. Harry tried to grab her, and he went down with her. I turned around to look back at the girl, and a heavy arrow hit me in the chest, knocking me off the tree branch. Ivy and Xavier were knocked to the ground pretty soon. This girl had really good aim. I got up and tried to sprint away, but the dog, Laps or something, raced after me. I turned into a black horse, but it leaped on my back and brought me down. I turned back to a human, and my last glimpse before I passed out was being dragged away by the girl and the dog.

**Izzy's POV**

Cages are not fun.

Let me explain myself. I was sitting in a cage, in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of a forest sitting next to an unconscious goddess. Not fun. The cage was like a giant bird's cage, hanging from the ceiling, being guarded by really short, African men, who were riding goats. They called themselves pygmies.

An extra short pygmy in a creepy skull crown strode up to the cage. "New guests. Hope have fun." He said, and then threw 5 teenagers in the cage with me. I recognized all of them. Harry and Ivy, Xavier and Sahara, and Joy. They were all unconscious except for Joy, who was blindfolded and gagged. I ripped off Joy's blindfold and gag and the first thing she did was spew some very creative curse words. She stood up and hugged me.

"Hey! Where are we? Who's that lady on the floor?" She asked, and I smiled.

"Well, we're in some abandoned warehouse in the forest, and that lady is Abrainna, Sahara's mother and goddess of roads." I told her. She smiled, and then went and slapped Harry. He didn't wake up, so Joy called a pygmy over and it poked Harry with it's spear. Harry immediately woke up and yelled, _Donec turpis pumilio parvus!_

I, being the master of languages that I am, knew it was Latin, so I translated it to: _You ugly little dwarf!_

Joy proceeded to walk around, waking people up, and when Sahara woke up, she immediately went and woke up her mother.

"Where am I? Oh, and hello Sahara." Abrainna said, and Xavier replied, saying, "We're in an abandoned warehouse. Oh, and it looks like the cavalry has arrived." Just as he said that, the whole wall collapsed, and I saw Jake and Satet standing there, with all the others. The pygmies hopped on their goats and charged. Tommy, Jake's half-brother, took out his sword and sliced a pygmy in two. Jake flew towards another pygmy and flew upwards, then dropped it, where it landed on another pygmy's spear and disintegrated.

He flew up to the cage and started to slice it with his sword, but it didn't work. "Το κακό κλουβί! Γιατί δεν θα σας σπάσει;" He yelled, which in English is "Evil cage! Why won't you break?"

Jake kept slicing at the bars, Abrainna sighed. "Here you go, boy." She said, an d a key appeared in Jake's hand. He smiled and opened the cage door.

"Close your eyes, children!" Abrainna yelled after she got out of the cage. She started to glow, and everybody closed their eyes. She was revealing her true form.

When I opened my eyes, I looked around. The warehouse had been reduced to ruins, the pygmies had all disintegrated, we were all safely on the ground.

My mouth dropped open, and Abrainna smiled. "I must go now, children. But here is a gift." She said, and pulled out a little glass bottle, and tossed it to Satet. Then, she pulled out a credit-card like thing and inserted it into nothing, and then disappeared, leaving a scent I recognized from the stables in Thebes II: the scent of freshly washed horses.

"Guys? Where are we going now?" I asked, and then I blacked out. When I woke up, we were all at a river, with a centaur with a black stallion's body and legs where his legs would be, and he had long, black hair that fell down to his shoulders. He was eyeing Joy, Ivy, and I carefully, like he wanted to grab us. He had pale, white skin, and he carried a boat oar. He was standing right next to a large boat docked in the water.

"Greetings, children." The centaur said. "I am Nessus"

**A.N.- Like it? Hate it? Review!**

**And btw, I have nothing against dwarves or short people. Just saying.**


	8. Lost in Time part 1

**Izzy's POV  
><strong>Nessus was freaking everybody out.

"Hello? Where are we?" Millie Parker, the daughter of Hollie Mae, asked.

"Mississippi river." He said, in a vague southern accent. "Welcome to my ferry."

"You ferry people across the Mississippi river?" Millie's brother Nick asked, cracking a smile.

Nessus looked offended. "Yes. Are you going to make fun of me, or do you want a ride?"

"We'll take a ride." I said quickly, wanting to avoid any fight. Nessus stared at a few of us girls, and I saw an expression I recognized: lust.

"Sure, darlin'." Nessus said. "But there's not enough room in my little boat here, so why don't a few of ya'll girls get on my back and I can ferry you across."

Nick stared at him. "Why can't us boys get a pony ride?"

"Nick!" Millie yelled, and then hit him.

"It's okay, darlin'. Boys are just to darn heavy for me, you see. It's easier for me to carry these beautiful ladies." Nessus told us.

"Fine. I'll get on your back." I said, and a few others, like Millie, Ivy, Joy and Satet nodded and got on his back with me.

Once all the others were in the boat, he started to wade through the water, pulling the boat along with us.

"Ok, so now, hang on tight…" Nessus started, and then he let go of the boat and bolted through the water.

I heard Jake, Xaxier, Harry, Tommy, and a lot of others screaming our names as Nessus bolted through the water, so fast, it was as if he was running on the water. He ran us towards a dark cave, at least he was, until Satet bit him, and he dropped us. We tried to swim away, but he grabbed us and put us back on his back, and I noticed that Joy was drawing her dagger out of it's sheath. In one swift move, she stabbed her dagger into Nessus' back and put it back in her dagger. Just before he crumbled he drew Joy close and gave her a vial of his blood, saying, "Listen, sweetheart. If your boyfriend ever cheats on you, paint his clothes with this, and he will instantly love you again." Joy looked mystified, but she grabbed the vial.

We swam to shore, and only later did I realize that I had noticed a man in a black suit with fiery red eyes sitting on the shore, drinking a cup of tea and watching us.

"This is all your fault!" Joy yelled at me.

"My fault? How is it my fault, Little Miss Sunshine?" I yelled back. Joy sneered and then said in a bad imitation of my voice: 'We'll take a ride.'

"You could've disagreed!" I said angrily.

"Listen, guys, I think that it's no one's fault." Millie said.

The man in the black suit stood up. "I'm not so sure about that." He said. "I think it was Ivy's fault." I didn't even stop and think how he knew Ivy's name. I just started arguing along with all the others.

After a while, Satet yelled, "Hold it!" super loudly, and we all stopped arguing. "Good. Now who are you, dude?" She said, referring to the guy in the suit.

"I am Momus, god of blame." the man said.

"Why are you making us do this?" Ivy asked.

"I was promised a new, greater life if I delayed you in your quest." Momus said.

"Why did you listen?" Millie asked.

"I was forced out of Olympus!" Momus wailed. "The gods don't love me, so when the Black Lord has defeated them and the Norse and Egyptian pantheons, I will watch the Olympians beg me for mercy, before I throw them into Tartarus! Besides, you haven't even met my partner, children."

"Who is your partner?" Joy asked.

Momus just smirked. He opened his mouth to say something, when the air grew dark and the ground started to shake.

"He's here." Momus said. A dark void opened in the air, and a teenager stepped out. He was wearing dark leather clothes, with bats resting on his shoulders. He carried a scythe, but the strangest thing about him was his skin. It was ashen gray, and he had vampire teeth. Not the plastic kind you buy at wal-mart, but real, glistening teeth that were tinged red. I caught my breath.

The man looked straight at me and said, "Hello, sister."

**Tommy's POV**

"Hurry, guys! We have to find Satet!" I yelled, as the children of Charisse were controlling the waves to make us go faster.

"What about Millie, Joy, Ivy, and Izzy?" Harry asked.

"Them too!" I yelled, and Harry mumbled something I couldn't understand and turned around. I pulled out my picture of Satet, which I had gotten before we had all left on this quest. I stared at her beautiful color changing eyes, which at that moment had been green, which she told me was happiness. I was starting to get lost in her eyes, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whipped around and hid the picture. It was Jake, his blonde hair whipping in the wind.

"What'cha got there, Tommy?" He asked, his dark blue eyes staring into my soul.

"Um… Nothing…" I told him, and it looked like he was going to ask me something else, when Destiny yelled, "Guys! I see them!"

Jake and I rushed to the edge of the boat and saw Izzy, Satet, Ivy, Millie, and Joy talking to a guy in an English butler's outfit, and a really Goth teenager with a scythe.

"Guys!" Nick yelled, and the girls and the two guys looked toward us.

When we got there, The teenager in black stared at all of us coldly. "I have a challenge for all of you. Since you want to rescue Hollie Mae so badly, I am going to send you all back in time. It will be groups of 4, and you all must retrieve a different item. Now go!" He said, and waved his hand. Everybody started dropping like flies. My last glimpse was the teenager and the butler laughing very cruel laughs.

When I woke up, I noticed two things. First, in my group were Satet, Izzy, and Jake. Second, I was wearing rags.

I don't mean actual rags, but they might have well been. They were dirty, and really gross. Satet was wearing something similar, but it was a female version. The only thing that gave her away was her bow and arrows necklace.

Izzy and Jake were luckier than us. Izzy was wearing an medieval times ladies outfit, while Jake was wearing a suit of armor.

Izzy was holding a piece of paper, and it read in fancy manuscript,

_The Ring of Zeus_

"We're supposed to find the Ring of Zeus? In all of -where are we? England- in all of England?" Satet yelled.

Jake stood up, dusted himself off, and then he looked around. "Tommy, we're not by the Mississippi any more."

**A.N- Sorry it's been so long! And don't worry, I'm going to try to do a lot of people sent back in time. And sorry, but I'm not going to be able to do a lot of missing gods, because there are too many.**


	9. Lost in Time part 2

**Jake's POV**

"Hey, uummm… Satet? I've been meaning to ask you this, but what was the vial that Abrainna had given you back when we rescued her?" Tommy asked Satet.

"Sleeping pills. What are we supposed to do with them?" Satet exclaimed. I had changed out of the uncomfortable suit of armor into noble clothes that I 'found'. I kinda' feel bad for that nobleman that I had to tie up and gag, though.

"If someone has the Ring of Zeus, I bet they'll be there." Izzy said. We all turned to see her pointing to a sign that told about a Royal Fair.

**2 hours and a very upset carriage driver later…**

**Satet's POV**

"Satet! You can't just beat up carriage drivers after he threatens to call the guards on us! It's rude!" Izzy cried.

"Yeah, and plus, we did owe him money…" Jake said nervously, "and really, Izzy? Rude? It's not just rude, it's dangerous. What if he really does call the guards on us?"

" He kinda' deserved it.." Tommy said, smiling nervously at me.

"Yep! Finally, someone gets it!" I yelled happily.

"Hey! Stop!" we heard from behind us. We turned and saw three guards running towards us.

"You're under arrest!"

**In a different time with Harry, Ivy, Joy, and Xavier….**

**Joy's POV**

When we woke up, we were in on a glowing street corner. A lot of cars passed us, but they weren't normal cars. They were _levitating_.

" Umm…Guys?" Ivy said, "I don't remember any time in the world where there were flying cars, do you?"

"Nope." Xavier replied. Everyone around was staring at us, but I don't know why. We weren't the weird ones, they were. They were all wearing really bright, shiny clothes. Some of them even had gotten plastic surgery to look like animals. Except for one old woman. She was wearing normal clothes from our time. When she saw us, her eyes widened and she walked up to us.

" Hello, kids. You kids aren't from around here are you?" said the woman.

"Uh… No." I said, "And by the way what year is it?"

"2087." She said.

"Ok…. By the way what's your name?" Ivy asked.

"Joy King." She said. Joy's eyes widened.

**A.N.- Sorry it's so short, but I haven't been on in a while, and I'm tired.**


	10. Lost in Time part 3

**In a different time with Charissa, Bill, Charil, and Andrei…**

**Charrisa's POV**

"Woah. Where are we, guys?" Bill asked. I looked down and saw that Charil and I were both wearing old-timey purple dresses, while Bill and Andrei were both wearing black tuxedos.

Andrei looked around and said, "Guys, I think we're on a ship."

"Hold on, I'll jump ship and see what the name of the boat is." Charil said, as she ran to the edge of the ship and dived in.

After waiting a few minutes, Charil used water to bring herself back up, and solemnly said, "Guys, we're on the _Titanic._"

All our jaws dropped.

"So we're all going to die?" Bill said. Gods, he can be annoying.

"No, Bill. We're going to be fine. What do you think?" I snapped.

" What do you think? You three can breathe underwater! What am I supposed to do?!" Bill shouted. I was getting really angry with him, with his tousled black hair, his gorgeous brown eyes, his- wait, what was I saying? Oh, yeah, I was not happy.

"Maybe you can just drown!" I yelled.

"Fine!" He yelled back.

"Uuummm… Guys? What are we supposed to find again?" Marcus sheepishly asked.

Oh. Yeah. I had forgotten. " I don't know. Is there a paper or something?" I asked, purposely not looking at Bill.

"Oh! Here's something!" Charil exclaimed. I turned, and she held something up. It read:

_The Iceberg Gem_

**Joy's POV**

You're me?" I asked, surprised.

The old woman turned and said, " You're me? Dang, I was a good looking girl!"

Harry muttered something that sounded like, "Heck yeah, you were."

I turned and flashed him a smile. He blushed.

"What are we supposed to find?" Ivy said, her eyes looking between Harry and I.

"Oh. I have something!" I said, and I pulled out the paper and read what it said aloud:

_The Ultor Boar_

Suddenly, Ivy screamed, "Ah! M-m-monsters!"

I turned to see the Hellhounds sprinting at us.

"Run!" I screamed.

As I turned to run, I felt something heavy knock me to the ground. My head slammed against the ground and I could feel hot, sticky blood running down my forehead. Groggily, I rolled and looked up to see the hellhound bearing down on me. It raised it's clawed paw and struck my chest. First, I felt pain. Then I saw and felt nothing.

**A.N.- Oohh! Cliffhanger!**

**Sorry, guys. It's been a long, long time. I've had a tough 2 years. I bet most of you have forgotten about me. But, I'm trying to update more and more now.**


End file.
